In optoelectronic devices with semiconductor crystals, it is necessary that contact areas for electrical contacting be reproducibly provided with an optimum contact size. For example, it is necessary in light-emitting diode devices reproducibly to produce optimally dimensioned contact areas in order to achieve low forward voltages and high light yields.
A prior art method is known for producing light-emitting diode chips (LED chips) using thin-film technology in which, in a first lithographic method step, a contact area of metal is provided. In a second method step, a layer of a mirror dielectric which covers the contact area is applied. The mirror dielectric is then opened up in the region of the contact area by means of a photolithographic method. A mirror metal which simultaneously provides electrical contacting for the contact area is then deposited. As a result of adjustment tolerances during the lithographic process steps, this method gives rise to a scatter of the effective size of the contact area.